The Old Me is Never Coming Back
by insertnamehere101
Summary: Austin, Trish and Dez left Ally for Cassidy and Ally was heartbroken. Ally moved to New York and lost contact with her old life and she changed for the worst. Three years later Ally is back in Miami. Will Austin, Trish and Dez be able to get the old Ally back or will the New Ally stay forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is a new story for you, I hope you enjoy it. I will try to update as often as possible. Hope you enjoy it! **** XX**

Ally's p.o.v

"_Ally! You're a dork and a nerd and we don't want to be seen with you any more! Cassidy says that if I really want to become famous I need to be popular Plus she told us what you did to her when you guys were younger, how you used to bully her because she wasn't as smart or talented in music as you! How could you do that to anyone? That is evil and I don't want to be around someone who would want to make anyone's life miserable and I certainly don't want to hang out with a dork like you." Austin said to me laughing at me as tears ran down my cheeks._

"_Austin! I didn't bully Cassidy, she bullied me! I can't believe that you would believe her over me, who you've known nearly all your life! Cassidy is bad news and I don't think it is a good idea to be hanging out with her! Can't you see any of this! She is trying to get you to ditch me because she is jealous!" I say and Austin rolls his eyes._

"_There you go again! Trying to make it out that Cassidy is the bad guy and not you. We know the truth and you are a horrible, lying freak and we don't want to be around that. Because you never know! It might be contagious and we don't ever want to turn into the waste of life that is you!" With that I ran off, tears streaming down my face, all I could hear was the taunting laughter of Trish, Dez and Austin. I ran all the way home. Not daring to look back to see if they were behind me. I couldn't stay in that school anymore. I opened the door quickly and slammed it behind me. All I saw were boxes in the house. I wiped the tears away and went to see where my Dad was, I found him upstairs packing up my room. _

"_Dad? What are you doing?" I asked him he turned round and looked at me._

"_Sweetie I know it really sudden but I have just got a promotion to New York and we are leaving tonight. I have already booked the flights and the company have bought us an apartment to stay in until we find somewhere to live." He said, I knew that this was perfect for me, a new start without Cassidy or Austin. But whatever I did I felt guilty. But Austin didn't care what I did anymore so why should I care about what he thought. _

"_Dad? I am so happy to hear that!" I said, running to give him a hug. He laughed at me but was a bit confused but he didn't go into it. _

_We packed up and headed to the airport to go to New York. I got on the plane without looking back, this was fresh start and I could start again. Without Cassidy or anyone that I used to call my friends._

Three Years Later

That was three years ago and since then I have changed. I hate music, I never wear dresses or any flowers and I mainly wear black or red. But to make it worse today is the day we go back to Miami and I go back to school tomorrow, the same school as Trish, Dez, Cassidy and worst of all, Austin. I get off the plane and the hot air of Miami hits me straight away. I sigh and walk to collect my bags; I only had to get through one more year of school before I am off to college. I just hoped I could get through one year.

We got back to the same house that I used to live in three years ago and I went straight up into my old room, the walls still painted the dark red and white I had wanted them when I was younger, bringing back so many memories, but, sadly not all good ones. We unpack my bed and clothes and we order a pizza to eat and then I go to bed. Wishing I didn't have to wake up tomorrow.

The next day my alarm goes off at 6:30 I groan and get out off bed and head into the bathroom to have a shower. After having my shower I come back into my bed room, with my makeup bad and sit down, doing my makeup with my signature eyeliner. I then get into my black leather skirt with my black ripped top with a red tank top on underneath with black ripped tights and my favourite chained converse. I go downstairs with my black leather bag with chains dangling down and grab an apple and head out to the hell whole we call school.

"Hey look at this babe. She looks feisty." I hear a familiar voice behind me as I walk to school; I don't turn round to see who it is because I already know who it and before I knew it he was right by my side, he leans in closer. "Hey babe, do you want to have a go at the Austin Moon." He whispers in my ear. I turn around and look at him and he gives me a smirk, I slap him as hard as I can.

"I'm alright thanks you probably have a disease that is contagious and I never want to become like you." I say and walk off as he stands there in shock.

"Ally?" He shouts, I stop dead in my tracks and turn around to see him walking up to me. "Ally Dawson?" He asks me. I roll me eyes and walk away.

"Well done! You figured me out now you can leave me alone because I am just a dork to you and your little bunch of cows aren't I. So I would appreciate it if you leave me alone because I hate you." I say, swallowing the tears that threaten to ruin my makeup.

I get into homeroom and Austin Dez and Trish are already in there.

"Yeah guess whose back." Austin says to Dez and Trish, rolling his eyes. I smirk and laugh to myself. I didn't care about him any more. I go sit in the only free seat which is right next to Austin. He looks at me and smirks, he has an idea and I know it. He turns around to me and I look at him like what now.

"Do you want to sit with us at lunch today, we don't normally do that but you seem pretty cool and-"He says but I stop him.

"I wouldn't like to sit with you even if you were being nice to me. I know what's wrong with you it's Cassidy, she's a bitch and I can't believe you would ever stoop to her level." I said to him.

"Don't you dare say that about my girlfriend?" He almost shouts, then the teacher walks into the room and I begin to laugh. "You're just jealous." He mutters, only loud enough for me to hear it, with that I stand up walk in front of him and slap him right across the face, using my long nails as well.

"Don't you dare say I am jealous of that slut with every STD known to man and more? She is less to me that Dog shit and you're even less to me than her and that's really saying something." I shout, the class is looking at me and Austin.

"Class, this is our new student Ally Dawson. Ally? Would you like to take some time outside to calm down?" I turn around and walk back to my seat, grabbing my bag and walking out of the classroom.

"Gladly." I say, slamming the door behind me. I walk down the empty halls and start walking out of the school when I hear someone running after me.

"Ally! Wait!" I turn around to see Trish and Dez standing outside of the classroom that I had just stormed out of. I glare at both of them.

"WHY SHOULD I WAIT FOR YOU!? YOU WERE THE TWO PEOPLE THAT I THOUGHT WOULD HAVE MY BACK! BUT NO! YOU STILL BELIEVE THAT BITCH CASSIDY!" I scream I don't care who hears me because they all don't care what is going, the bell for the end of homeroom goes and I walk away. I have a free period now so I just walk out of school. I thought I would be able to deal with all this but I don't know any more, they were all worse than I thought they would ever be. I just wish this could be all over. I sit on a bench outside the gym behind a bush and I just cry, I really don't care about any of this any more, they can't break me any more than they already have. So why do they still try? I wipe the tears away and walk away from the bench, back into school and back to my locker to see Austin and Cassidy eating each other faces at my locker. I try to bury the small feel of pain I get in my chest and I walk towards them. I manage to start to open my locker when they roll onto it again, slamming it shut, I see Austin smirk and I roll my eyes. I push them out of the way and they both almost fall over. Austin glares at me and so does Cassidy.

"You were in my way." I say, returning their glares with one twice as evil as theirs.

"Awww is Ally getting jealous; you can have your turn with me now if you want. As I know you really want to." He smirks and walks closer. How many slaps does this boy need to get the picture, instead of slapping him this time, though, I hit him in the stomach.

"That was from the old me." I whisper in his ear and before he is able to swing back at me I knee him hard straight in his package. "And that one was for trying to hit a sweet innocent girl like me and this is to tell you that I am not a sweet innocent girl any more and I am able to beat you in a fight any day, any time." I say slamming my locker door into head; he falls on the floor in pain.

"Austin!" Cassidy screams, I grab my books laughing and walk away. I get to History to see the teacher with a slip in her hand telling me to go to the Principal's office. I roll my eyes and walk to the principal's office.

When I get to the principal's office I am surprised to see Dez and Trish in there with him. I walk into the office and I am completely confused by what is going on.

"Hello Ally, would you please care to join us?" The principal says. I scowl but take a seat.

"What is this about?" I ask him, he looks at me with sympathy and I just glare back.

"Well your friends here-"

"Their not my friends, they left me for that bitch Cassidy so I see them just a Cassidy, and I'd rather not say how I see Cassidy." I say, holding back the tears for like the seventh time today. The principal scowls at me and I give him a sweet smile in return.

"They are here about your new, attitude and clothing choice." He says but before he can get anything else out Trish almost bursts.

"Look Ally I know that you are never going to see us as friends but I just want you to know that Cassidy had twisted everything round in our heads and we were confused. Austin kept saying that you were the horrible one and because we were so confused we just went with it because we thought that Austin would always put your best interests first but we were wrong. We thought Austin loved you but I guess we were wrong! I don't expect you to forgive us but I just want to let you know that we really are sorry and we want you to know that all this that you have been doing, is not you. You are sweet and innocent and could never hurt any one if you tried." She said, I laugh.

"Just in case it wasn't clear you were the ones that did this to me! Can't you see any of that? You broke the old me so much that I couldn't go back to the old me if I wanted to and if you knew me at all you would know how much I would want to do this." I say. With that I get up, pulling my bag over my shoulder and storming out of the principal's office.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ally's p.o.v

The bell goes for lunch and I go back to my locker grab my lunch and walk into the Cafeteria, I see Austin at a table with Cassidy almost eating him instead of her lunch, I was surprised that all her makeup was not smeared across his face she was wearing that much. Austin didn't even seem to be enjoying because he was retreating and trying to push her off, and failing. I would suspect that if it wasn't for everyone in here Cassidy would already be stripping down. Dez and Trish were also at the table and were looking pretty uncomfortable with everyone surrounding them in deep conversation about God knows what and they not seeming to be in any conversation. They look at me with a pleading look in their eyes and I roll my eyes. I walk over to a table and sit there by myself, I probably look weird and lonely and I was but I didn't care because I didn't have any friends any more and I really didn't want any.

"Hey Dawson!" I hear Austin shout; I have my back to him so I stand up and turn around. He gives me a smirk and I just keep my glare.

"What do you want now, are you going to show us how you are able to swallow Cassidy or are you going to say I'm jealous or are you going to insult me in some way. What are you going to do to me? Are you going to hit me? Because we both know how well that went last time and I really don't want to get your face hurt because we all know that is the only thing going for you." The cafeteria is silent as I speak, Austin smirks.

"You still believe that you could beat me in a fight Dawson? We all know that you couldn't hurt me because you are in love me!" He shouts, that was the last straw. I ran up to him and swing my fist right at his jaw. He falls to the floor in pain, I kick him in the stomach as hard as I can and he cries out in pain.

"Come on then. Get up! See if your theory is correct or do you give up to your sweet little DORK, BECAUSE JUST IN CASE YOU WEREN'T AWARE YOUR LITTLE DORK JUST BEAT YOUR STUPID ASS!" I scream I begin to walk when I hear him get up onto his feet. I turn around to see him swing his arm round to punch me, I quickly duck and he misses and looses his balance, I stand up quickly to see try to regain his balance. He turns around to see me kicking his feet from underneath him. He falls to the floor and I kick him in the stomach. "YOU STILL THINK I AM YOUR LITTLE DORK? IF YOU DON'T, THEN LEAVE ME ALONE OR YOU WILL SERIOUSLY REGRET IT!" I shout and walk away, grabbing my bag and not looking back.

I walk out of the Cafeteria and sit near the gym on a bench surrounded by trees so no one could see me cry. I couldn't take any of this, Dez and Trish trying to be my friends after all they did to me, Austin being this cocky little bastard that he had once promised me he would never turn into. I pull out a box from my bag, opening it was one of the hardest things I had to do that day. It was my necklace that Austin had given me for my birthday a few days before any of this happened, it was a golden Piano key ring and on the back it was engraved. _There's no way I could make it without you. Austin X. _I still wished that was true, wished that deep down inside him he missed me, that he saw me more than just his little dork and most of all wished that he still needed me or at least wanted me by his side but I had realised that I was just being stupid, wishing that he would come back to me. I was still being the stupid little girl that needed Austin, and I really wished that I could get rid of her.

Austin's p.o.v

The bell went for lunch and went straight to the Cafeteria, Cassidy was already there and she was waiting for me with a seductive grin on her face. This couldn't be good.

"Hey Babe." Cassidy said as I sat down

"Hey Cass." I say back to her, she pulls my head to look at her and she crashes her lips to mine, she shoves her tongue down my throat and try to hold back the gag of how horrible this is. I used to imagine it being Ally but now, because Ally is back and has, changed, I can't do it any more. I know I should break up with her and everything but I need the popularity if I want to get a record deal and I know I should talk to Ally but I just over look what she did to Cassidy! All that keeps going through my head is that because we figured her out she moved so she could do the same thing to someone else as she did to all of us. Maybe that is why she dresses like this; because we know what she did she is showing her true colours. But part of me knows that I want the old Ally back and part of me knows that it is not true what Cassidy had been telling me about Ally. I'm just not sure what to believe any more! But if she did move because we figured her out, then why is she back?

Ally walks into the Cafeteria and sees us and rolls her eyes, I pull away from Cassidy and look at Ally who has sat down at a table with her back to us.

"Hey Dawson!" I shout, she stands up and turns around to face us.

"What do you want now, are you going to show us how you are able to swallow Cassidy or are you going to say I'm jealous or are you going to insult me in some way. What are you going to do to me? Are you going to hit me? Because we both know how well that went last time and I really don't want to get your face hurt because we all know that is the only thing going for you." The cafeteria is silent as she speak, they gasp at what they she says and I smirk.

"You still believe that you could beat me in a fight Dawson? We all know that you couldn't hurt me because you are in love me!" I shout, that was when something in Ally clicked, she ran up to me and swung her fist, hitting me in the jaw and I fall to the floor in pain. The something hard hits me in the stomach, causing me to cry out.

"Come on then. Get up! See if your theory is correct or do you give up to your sweet little DORK, BECAUSE JUST IN CASE YOU WEREN'T AWARE YOUR LITTLE DORK JUST BEAT YOUR STUPID ASS!" She screams beginning to walk away I get up on my feet, regaining my balance before running at her with my fist in the air, she ducks easily and I miss, I almost fall over when I do regain my balance she kicks my feet from underneath me and she kicks my in the stomach again, this was the first fight I had ever lost and it was to a girl, even worse I had gotten into a fight with Ally. "YOU STILL THINK I AM YOUR LITTLE DORK? IF YOU DON'T, THEN LEAVE ME ALONE OR YOU WILL SERIOUSLY REGRET IT!" She shouts and walks away, grabbing her bag and not looking back.

"Okay then." I say, I knew that she was still the same Ally deep down and so I wasn't going to leave her alone.

I walk to the nurse's office after I am able to walk a bit better because I have a bloody nose and a bruised jaw and I just want to make it clear that it wasn't a fight because I've already been told this year that if I start another fight, I'm suspended. The nurse is already there hen I walk in and she looks at me and rolls her eyes.

"Did you get in another fight again Austin!?" She asks and I shake my head, she looks at me confused.

"I got hit by a door and the fell onto the floor; that explains the bruise and the bloody nose. I just wanted to come and ask if you have any painkillers." She nods and points to the drawers she rights down on a pink slip what happened to me to show my home room teacher. She hands it to me as I take some painkillers and walk to home room. The bell goes as I walk in and I see Ally smirk, I look at the teacher.

"Austin you do know that if this is a fight then you get suspended." The teacher says and I nod, hearing Ally snigger.

"Yeah, I know, it wasn't at fight. I got hit by a door and fell to the floor." I say, causing some confused looks especially had from Ally. I give her an evil grin and she glares at me. She really had changed was what I realised at that point and that made me feel like crap. She used to be so sweet and innocent, or so I thought, but what I did to her changed her for the worst, she only seemed to wear lack and red and she wore chains and leather and she just wasn't the Ally that I had thought I had know, my Ally! That broke my heart.

The bell went for next period and it was Science, I trudged down to the lab and sat in my normal seat, to see Ally was placed next to me, the teacher hadn't put me next to anyone at the start of the year because he thought that either way I would cause and issue, but now I had a lab partner and she had no choice other than to talk to me because we were starting a project this lesson and she was my lab partner.

"Hey partner!" I say and she just rolls her eyes.

"Right, let's get this over and done with, the sooner it is done, the better. Actually, you know what? Because I don't want to look at you, like, ever. I'll do all the work and then put both our names on it; it'll probably be like that any way. So why don't I spare you the trouble of spending time with me and I'll do the work." She says and before I can argue back the bell goes for the end of school. Ally grabs her bag and walks out of the lab before I even have any time to process what she had said. I stuff all my books in my bag and begin to run after her.

"Ally, wait!" I shout to her, running down the road to catch up with her. She doesn't stop so I keep running until I am in front of her; I turn around and begin to walk backwards. "Look. I know what I did was completely unforgivable and I don't expect you to want to forgive me but could you just hear me out! I was wrong and I know that, I was completely out of line and I should have believed you from the start. But, I was confused with everything because that was also the point when I realised the feelings I had for you, that always clouded my judgement and I couldn't keep my concentration on anything because my mind always drifted back to you and I really got annoyed about that and I took it out on you because I thought it was your fault but I know you can't help being beautiful! I was coming to apologise that night but you were gone and I tried to text you but I couldn't all the texts kept coming back saying they were unable to send. I missed you Ally! So much it hurt to see Trish or Dez because they reminded me of you. I couldn't get over any piece of you for two years before one night when Cassidy came round and I thought she was just trying to be a good friend but she came round and she was drunk and she had a bottle of Vodka with her and because I was grieving I drank with her and got completely wasted and that night she practically forced herself onto me and since then she has not been able to get off me, I try breaking up with her but she keeps saying that if I do her friend Keira, the daughter of Starr Records will cancel tell her father that he should cancel my record deal. I'm scared Ally. If I break up with Cassidy it is like breaking up with my dream but the longer I stay with her the more I feel like that my dream is just turning into a nightmare. Please Ally, can't you just look at me." I say, but she keeps her eyes on the ground, she looks up quickly and I see her eyes are full of tears.

"Don't you see what you did to me; you think that you had a hard time getting over me! I loved you Austin! But you broke my heart, forcing me to leave you alone, it was your choice to leave me but you didn't give me much of a choice did you? You are only saying all this because I beat you in a fight today and are scared of me. Well done Austin! You were the one reason that I am like this, did you know that? No you didn't because you don't give a shit about me. You were the one and only person who broke me and you didn't even care. Trish and Dez checked if I was okay, they even came to the airport the night I left but you didn't and what made it worse was that I didn't expect you to come because you were too busy with Cassidy. You promised me that you would never turn into Cassidy or ever leave my side but you did Austin. I can't believe that after three years it is now because I am back in Miami, now you choose to finally say you were in the wrong. Now just isn't the right time or apologies, especially fake ones." She tries to walk away but I don't let her.

"If I was lying about any of this why would I be here, why would I not be with Cassidy. Why would I want to be here and make sure you are okay." I say, but she looks at me with doubt.

"I don't know Austin, why would you be here?" Ally asks, this time, I let her walk away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter, it is shorter than the first two but you will find out why at the end. Hope you like it. I don't own any of the Austin or Ally characters and I only own the storyline.**

Ally's p.o.v

I get back home and head straight up to my room, not even acknowledging my Dad. I slam the door behind me and slide down the door, burying my head in my knees and I cry. I couldn't take it at school, Austin being with Cassidy, being cocky and arrogant was horrible. Trish and Dez acting as if they know me when they don't! But worst of all was just now, Austin running after me, saying that he used to have feelings for me and that was the reason he abandoned me, he just doesn't make any sense and why should I believe him if he treats me like he did today in school.

"Ally, are you okay?" My Dad asks, I wipe the tears away and shout back.

"Yeah I'm fine, just sorting everything out in my room." I say, I hear my Dad walk away and I get up and go into the bathroom; I take all my makeup off and change clothes into a baggy red top and a pair of black jeans. I grab my bag from downstairs and begin to do my homework, I sit on my bed surrounded by books when I hear the doorbell go, I assume it is some advertisement company but then I hear Dad talking to someone downstairs.

"Yeah you can just go right upstairs, the same room it has always been. It's really good to see you again Austin." I run to my bedroom door and I begin to panic. I hear footsteps outside my door and then knocking I roll my eyes.

"Come in!" I say, Austin opens the door to see me standing there with my arms crossed and looking annoyed. "What do you want Austin?" I ask him.

"Ally, look, I felt bad about where we left before and I just wanted to make sure you are okay. I really want you to realise that I am her to apologise and not to make fun of you or humiliate you. I don't understand why you can't see that? I loved the old Ally! I know you will never believe that but I did, I just wish she would come back because I really want to tell her how I felt, even if she never wants to see me again I want her to know how I feel." Austin says and Ally just stands there trying not to make a reaction but she can't hold in all the thoughts anymore.

"DO YOU THINK THAT I WANTED TO CHANGE!? DID YOU THINK THAT THIS WOULD DO TO GET ME BACK?!" Ally shouts she tried to calm down but Austin looking at her the way he looks at her makes her even angrier. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT IT WAS MY CHOICE TO CHANGE BECAUSE IF I HADN'T CHANGED INTO WHAT I AM NOW I DON'T THINK MY DAD WOULD HAVE DAUGHTER ANYMORE BEACUSE THAT IS HOW BADLY YOU BROKE ME? I CAN'T GO BACK TO THE OLD ALLY; EVEN IF I WANTED TO I COULDN'T BECAUSE YOU BROKE ME THAT BADLY." I say crying.

"Ally..." Austin says but I stop him.

"No just don't Austin, it is too late now, you were the one who broke me and when something is broken as badly as I was they can never be the same. Just get out." I say but Austin doesn't go he walks closer to me to wipe the tears away but I step back, not letting him come any closer. "GET OUT AUSTIN! Before I call the cops." I say and he walks out. I walk over to me bed and collapse there, staring at the blank ceiling, letting the tears fall.

Austin's p.o.v

I get back home and go straight into my room and lie on my bed. I had some big decisions to make if I wanted to get Ally back. Ally had changed drastically and he knew that if he wanted to get her back she wouldn't be as forgiving any more. He needed help with deciding what to do. Just who to call was the issue. I fell asleep thinking about it.

My alarm went the next morning at half six and I groaned getting out of bed. I got into the shower quickly letting the hot water linger before I got out of the shower, walking back into my room. I did my hair quickly by running my hands through it until I was happy by how it looked. I put on by blue jeans with my tight black top which Cassidy had gotten me because she said I looked really sexy in them. I went downstairs grabbing my bag and an apple for breakfast and heading out to school, I kept walking down the road when I saw Ally walking down towards to school. She was wearing black tight jeans and a black crop top with a black leather jacket on as well and she looked really sexy. She had biker boots on and her hair was put into a messy bun. I almost had to turn around because I couldn't keep my cool but it was too late but she had noticed that I was behind her, she sped up her walking as she was trying to avoid me. I wouldn't work. I wanted her to know that I was genuinely sorry for what I did and until she realised that I was not going to leave her alone.

"Ally?" I ask, she ignores me and keeps walking "Ally. I know that you are really annoyed with me but could you please you listen. Ally!" I pull he back to look at me and she has tears in her eyes and before I can do or say anything she slaps me hard across the face, it wasn't like the slaps she had given me the day before because it seemed that there was more meaning behind it, that she needed to get the anger out.

"Just leave me alone for now Austin, I need some time to think about everything." Ally said and walked away. Austin didn't want her to walk away because he wanted to know that she would be okay, he wanted to know everything that was going on in her life, why she moved back to Miami was one of the main things I had been dying to ask her.

I got to school to see Cassidy waiting at the gates for me; I was really not in the mood for any of this so I just walked straight past her. She gave me a confused look but came running after me a minute later, clinging onto me arm as if it was the only thing keeping her upright.

"We need to teach that bitch Ally a lesson for what she did to you. She needs to know that she can't just walk in here and do what she wants." She says, I don't respond and just keep walking as if to say if I do ignore her she will go away, but she doesn't go away.

"Yeah we should but give it a week so we can lure her into a false sense of security." I say, Cassidy nods and then walks over to everyone else to tell them the plan, I can tell by the evil grin on her face that she is not going to leave her alone. She never listens!

I get to homeroom and Ally is already sitting at her desk. I take the seat next to her but instead of trying to bother her I just leave her alone. The teacher comes in and calls Ally to the desk to tell her that someone is waiting outside for her. I knew right there and then that Cassidy's plan was about to start. Ally just rolled her eyes and walked outside before I could stop her. This couldn't end well.

Ally's p.o.v

I go outside of homeroom to see Cassidy and two of her little friends waiting for me. I roll my eyes and stand in front of them with a glare as they just give me evil grins.

"So, Ally. I know that you beat up my boyfriend yesterday didn't you? Now that just won't go without punishment and you were lucky that Austin didn't report you to the Principal. In my opinion I think that Austin is growing a soft spot for you, I mean you _used_ to be best friends. But we all know that didn't end well. But if you dare try to hurt my boyfriend again then you will never want to come back to school again." Cassidy says, I laugh.

"Don't worry. I don't want to come to school any way. I only come because I would like to see your face when I finally pull those tacky, fake blonde extensions out of you dumb blonde head. Now if you will excuse me, I am late for homeroom." With that I walk away, leaving Cassidy speechless. She knows that she can't beat me in a fight, I mean I beat her boyfriend in a fight! I walk back in to homeroom to see Austin just staring at me, letting out a deep breath he looks relieved that nothing happened. Wait, did he know about this? If he knew about this why didn't he warn me? I can't believe this guy! He will say one thing and then get to school and do the exact opposite! I sit back down at my desk. If Austin wanted to get me to forgive him he is going to have to show it to me by growing a pair and dumping Cassidy.

**Hey guys. I'm sorry that Chapter was shorter than usual but I need your help with deciding Ally's decision and how Austin is going to make it up to her. The options are anything you can come up with and you can leave them in the reviews. I have some of my own ideas which I will leave as well. So here you go:**

**Austin sings Ally a song but Ally won't forgive him because she hates Music.**

**Austin breaks up with Cassidy and he changes back to the old Austin and becomes friends with Ally.**

**Austin admits his true feelings to Ally but they decide to be friends but then their friendship becomes awkward with the feelings in the way.**

**Pleas, if you have any other ideas please leave them in the comments. No idea is a bad idea. Xx **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter for you guys thanks for all the comments.**

Ally's p.o.v

I reach the canteen after the bell goes with my lunch before I get any harassment from Cassidy and her little group but when I get there I see she is arguing with Austin in the corner of the room. I walk over and sit by the window, alone like normal. But soon later Trish and Dez come and sit with me, I look at them confused but they smile at me like nothing is wrong.

"Hey Ally what's up?" Dez asks, Trish smiles at me

"I don't know maybe the fact that my two ex best friends are here sitting with me." I say and both their smiles fade slightly.

"I know that you hate us but I know that deep down inside you can forgive us and you know that we want to be forgiven, so when you do find that part of you we will be here to be forgiven. Meanwhile, whilst we wait, we're going to try and cheer you up." I look at them both confuse, again. "And don't say that you don't need cheering up because we see the way you look at Austin when he is with Cassidy. I know you still have feelings for him because I know you Ally, you can say that you have changed Ally and maybe your clothing and attitude has changed but I know you, and that is never going to change." Trish says and I smile at her, no matter how annoyed I should be with her she is my best girl friend and I could never stay mad at her.

"Okay! Fine I know you want to be forgiven and I can forgive you both but that doesn't include Austin. You know that." I look at Trish and she gives me a sad smile and nods. But her happy attitude soon reappears.

"Okay but we really need to go shopping after school because to be honest I kind of like the new Ally. I can almost relate to her." She says, I can tell that she is really trying to cheer me up and it is working. I laugh at her and Dez as they begin a silly argument. I had Dez and Trish back and I was happy I had them both back because it would make this year so much easier if I had two of the best people ever to fall back on if things got hard. It made me feel more secure that I could return to being myself now without feeling like I was being judged and laughed at. I was almost overwhelmed with happiness that I had two of my three best friends back.

The rest of school went by quickly, Trish and Dez were in the rest of my classes so it wasn't completely boring and then we all went to the mall after school. We spent a while shopping and I got a few new things and then we decided to go to mini's for some food. Dez went to order and me and Trish got talking.

"Yeah, you know that Cassidy and Austin broke up at lunch today. Austin broke up with her in the canteen that was what they were arguing about at lunch. You should have seen Cassidy's face when he first told her that he wanted to end it. It was classic, she was in the middle of a conversation with Keira when he dropped the bomb on her and she looked like she had just seen a ghost. She turned to Austin looking quite annoyed and she just tried to laugh it off but no one else was laughing and then she dragged him into the corner it was almost impossible to hold back the laughter. You must be pretty proud of yourself for breaking them up; they had been going out for a year and a half or so." When she said this I almost choked on my drink.

"I was not the one to break the two of them up; Austin was the one who broke it off." I say defensively. Just at that moment did Dez come back with the food and sit with us.

"I'm sorry Ally but Trish is right. Austin broke up with Cassidy for you and only you, anyone could see that you are both still in love with each other. The way you look at each other is priceless, I know you probably don't want to believe but at some point you will have to believe it because you truly do love him and there is no point in denying it because Trish and I both know it is true." Dez said, my mouth falls open as does Trish's. I knew Dez was good with all the couply things but I didn't realise he was that good. Trish is still completely shocked as am I but she manages a nod at me. I stand up quickly, grabbing my bags in the process and I run away, from Trish and Dez, away from the mall and towards Austin. I needed to speak to him.

I run all the way to Austin's house, I know he is home alone so I take the spare key from under the door mat, unlock the door and I walk in. I close the door behind me and walk straight upstairs into Austin's room. I open his door and he turns round surprised as I walk in.

"Ally what are you doing here? How did you get in here?" I throw him the spare key and he scowls at me playfully, trying to lighten the mood slightly. I don't work.

"I know what you did today at lunch, if you dare say that you did that for me I swear to God... Look, I am not ready to completely forgive you just yet but I am willing to try being friends but nothing else because what you did to me really hurt me and I don't think I will ever be the same, but I know that you gave up your dream for me so... I'm willing to try and start over. That doesn't mean that everything is completely perfect though and I don't think it ever will but I am willing to give it another if you want to." I say with a sigh, I wasn't sure that I would be able to forgive Austin for what he did to me but now that I am more willing to try and forget about it I see how much Austin really is sorry. I give him a smile as he looks at me in disbelief and he stands up from his bed.

"Ally? Are you serious or are you just doing this to get back at me for what I did to you in school because I promise you that if you are that it will never happen to you again, my record deal is over and all I want is you back. I miss old times Ally, when we use go to the beach and I would carry to you the water because you weren't going to come or when we used to have days just at mine or yours where we just watched Netflix and hung out or even when we were just together in class when we wouldn't stop talking and in the end you were always the one to be move. I miss the us that we used to be, I miss Austin and Ally!" He says as I shake my head.

"It isn't a joke okay? And you have no idea how much I miss doing all that with you, how much I miss my old self and how much I would like to be her again because when I was her I was way more forgiving and innocent Austin! But I can't anymore because this is who I am now or at least at the moment as I try to get over what you did to me. This is me trying to start again and I'm trying to forgive you Austin, it might take me a while to adjust to it but I am trying my best to forgive you because I want to! Please Austin, at least try to let me to forgive you." I say and Austin looks at me still in disbelief.

"Tell me right now that you are not lying to me, look me straight in the eye and I will believe you. Okay?" He says, coming to stand right in front of me, so close that I can smell his body spray and after shave from where I was. I look up into his eyes.

"I am trying to forgive you Austin and I want to try be friends again, try to start over without Cassidy or any of them in the way, I want to give what we used to have between us another try." I say, my eyes not wavering for a second. Austin's face lights up as I finish my sentence. I can tell he believes me as he begins to smile, I smile back up at him but our gazes don't break, he becomes closer and my breath hitches. What was he going to do? Is he going to kiss me? What? He brings me into a hug and at first I don't hug him back, but then when reality kicks in I hug him back. If this friendship was going to work than I had to stop panicking if he started to get closer. I ease into the hug slightly and then when it feels like it may be getting awkward Austin lets go and so do I.

"So... what are you doing tomorrow?" I ask him and he just shrugs. We both know that this was awkward so I try to break the tension. "Well... Do you wanna do something tomorrow? Like go to the beach or the movies, Dez and Trish can come as well." I ask and he smiles. He nods,

"Can we go to the beach tomorrow, I've not been to the beach for two years and I really want to go again. I'll pick you up at eleven and I'll see if Dez and Trish want to come as well." He says and I nod, I smile and so does he.

Okay then, I've gotta go because my Dad is making dinner for me and his new family so... but I'll see you tomorrow." I say and begin to walk out.

I get back home and my Dad to see that Ana and her daughter are already there. I go straight up stairs straight away and get changed into a pair of black jeans with a red and black checked shirt. My dad had never like my change but he just had to get used to it because it wasn't going away and seeming that he wanted to make sure I made a good impression with his girlfriend and her daughter I thought I may as well tone down my look slightly. I come back downstairs and into the kitchen to help my dad to see that Ana's daughter, I think her name was Lucy, was already helping him. I walk back into the living room and sit down on one o the arm chairs with Ana in the one opposite mine.

"Hi, Ally, I hope you are okay that my daughter went to help your Dad I thought that it would be quite nice for you just to be able to sit down and do nothing. Plus, I wanted to get to know you a bit better, I know you've been through a lot in the past couple of years and I want to make sure that you are okay with me being with your Dad." She smiles at me and I forced a smile back.

"Thanks. But honestly, I am happy that he is happy because he has been through so much more than I have through these couple of years. I care about him so much so I just want to make sure that he is happy especially after all he has done for me. And I know that you make him happy." I genuinely smile at her.

"Oh that is really sweet and I hope I make him happy. He makes me really happy; I didn't think that I would ever be this happy again, especially after my husband died." She says quite sadly, I smile and take her hand in mine.

"I know what you mean, it isn't the exact same for me but I lost my mum when I was still quite young and it was one of the worst things to happen to me and then I lost my friend and that almost killed me inside, I didn't think that I would ever be happy again but it really has helped to see that my Dad could find happiness again after my mum died. Plus, things seem to be getting better for me." She was one of the first people I had told all this to, I know I had just met her but I could tell that she was really trying with me and she reminded me so much of my mum that I felt like I could tell her all of my secrets. I could see why my Dad loved her so much.

"Dinner is ready now!" My dad shouted from the kitchen, Ana and I walked to the table and sat down as my dad lay out the delicious feast he had prepared for us.

"Oh Gosh! You didn't have to do all this for the two of us." Ana says and my dad just smiles.

"But I wanted to make tonight special. It is one of our first lunches all together and it needs to be special." Dad says, kissing Ana, me and Lucy cringe and then laugh as we see each other do the same thing.

The meal went down really well and just before dessert my Dad came back to talk to me.

"Do you like Ana, I saw you guys talking before?" He asks me and I smile

"Dad she is amazing, she reminds me of my mom it is so unreal. I really hope to God that you two last a really long time." I say.

"That makes this bit just as much sweeter." He whispers pulling the red box out of his pocket and showing me the gorgeous gold ring. I try to not make much of a reaction but I can't help but smile.

"You guys will be great together." I tell him and smiles at me. He stands up and takes a deep breath.

"Guys I have an announcement to make." My Dad says walking over to Ana's seat, getting down on one knee.

"Ana, I have been in love you since I first met you and I hope you feel the same way. We fit together perfectly and you are not just the love of my life but you always have been my best friend as well. Ana, Will you marry me?" As she nods in utter shock I can't help but think about Austin and what my Dad had said about being best friends as well. I still loved him but I just wasn't ready for all of that just yet.

**Hey guys thank you so much for all your amazing ideas about the story line and I was literally unable to choose just one so I have decided to try to interpret ideas out of everyone's as well as adding a few extra ideas of my own. Hope you like the story coming up. Xx**


End file.
